Sam Carter's eyes
by Demetra83
Summary: OS guimauve. La vision de Sam par les hommes de sa vie... Et la réponse de Sam, en chapitre 2 ;)
1. Sam Carter's eyes

Genre/Pairing : Ship Jack & Sam - guimauve.  
Saison : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob n'est pas décédé, Sam a rompu avec Pete, et Kerry n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Aux yeux du colonel Carter :

* Je suis le technicien chargé de réceptionner les codes des GDO, de transmettre les informations au général et poser ma main sur le scanner pour ouvrir l'iris. Je suis celui qui filtre les appels pour le général, ne laissant passer que les siens car je sais qu'ils ont besoin de se parler, surtout quand les journées sont chargées. Je suis celui qui lui glisse toujours une copie de l'emploi du temps du général. Je suis celui qui l'appelle quand le général est odieux car seule sa présence le calme, avec un sourire, elle le désarme et en fait ce qu'elle veut sans jamais en abuser.  
_Je suis celui qui admire cette femme en secret et envie le général Jack O'Neill, je suis le sergent Walter Harriman._

* Je suis le sergent qui travaille avec elle depuis des années sur la Porte des Etoiles. Je suis celui qui connaît ses protocoles et sa manière de travailler, j'anticipe ses demandes et réactions quand elle doit résoudre un problème. Je lui donne toujours un coup de main à bricoler sur sa moto dans son labo, je suis celui qui gère les problèmes techniques et électriques de la base, sous ses ordres. Je suis celui qui prend les décharges à sa place et ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis celui qui l'accompagne souvent faire un tour en moto, le dimanche quand il fait beau et je la laisse toujours gagner quand on fait la course.  
_Je suis celui qui l'admire en secret parce que c'est une femme étonnante et courageuse, je suis le sergent Sylvester Siler._

* Je suis celui qui l'a demandé en mariage. Je suis celui qu'elle a appelé son fiancé. Je suis celui qui a acheté une maison pour elle. Je suis celui qui l'aime alors que son cœur est déjà pris. Je suis celui qui a été muté de Denver à Colorado Springs pour me rapprocher d'elle mais ça n'a fait que nous éloigner. Je suis celui qui a eu la chance de partager sa vie et son lit pendant quelque temps. Je suis celui qui l'a aidé à comprendre ses sentiments pour Lui, malgré moi. Je suis celui à qui elle a brisé le cœur, sans vouloir me faire de mal. Je suis celui qui l'a pardonnée pour ce geste._  
Je suis celui qui l'aime et qui cherche avant tout son bonheur à elle, je suis Pete Shanahan._

* Je suis celui qui a été un second père pour elle. Je suis celui qui l'a sortie du Pentagone où elle gâchait son talent et son intelligence. Je l'ai faite entrer dans SG1, malgré les premières protestations de son supérieur. Je suis celui qui a toujours veillé à son bien-être, la protégeant du mieux que j'ai pu pendant que j'étais son général. Je suis celui qui a recommandé le colonel O'Neill pour me succéder, sachant qu'il veillerait aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux que moi, sur elle. Je suis celui qui les a protégé quand ils ont pris conscience de leurs sentiments. Je suis celui qui est allé la chercher en Antarctique. Je suis celui qui l'a soutenue quand le colonel O'Neill a disparu à plusieurs reprises. Je suis celui qui a veillé sur sa santé dans les moments difficiles où elle refusait de prendre soin d'elle.  
_Je suis celui qui l'aime comme ma propre fille et elle le sait, je suis le général George Hammond._

* Je suis celui qui l'a tenu dans mes bras à la seconde où elle est venue au monde. Je suis celui qui a plongé le premier dans ses yeux bleus, sachant que je mourrais heureux tant qu'ils seraient là pour me contempler. Je suis celui qui l'a déçue mais qui n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, malgré tout. Je suis celui qui a été le plus dur et glacial avec elle. Je suis celui qui l'a fait souffrir bien malgré moi. Je suis celui qui restera à jamais fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle est, de ce qu'elle sera. Je suis celui qui tuerait pour elle. Je suis celui qui est heureux quand elle est heureuse, je suis celui qui est furieux quand elle est malheureuse. Je suis celui qui est fou d'inquiétude quand elle est malade ou triste. Je suis celui à qui elle ne se confie pas, elle n'a pas besoin, je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je suis celui à qui elle n'avouera pas qu'elle aime un homme plus âgé. Je suis celui qui l'y encourage quand même. Je suis celui qui va l'abandonner mais je sais qu'elle sera protégée et aimée, même quand je ne serai plus là. Je suis celui qui partage mon amour pour elle avec Selmak. Je suis celui qui l'aimera jusqu'à la nuit des temps, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle décide.  
_Je suis celui qui l'aime sans réserve, pour ce qu'elle est, je suis le général Jacob Carter, je suis son père._

* Je suis celui qui lui offre l'abri de mes bras, quand elle en a besoin. Je suis celui qui s'entraine avec elle, quand elle en a besoin. Je suis celui qui écoute, quand elle en a besoin. Je suis celui qui parle peu mais juste, quand elle en a besoin. Je suis celui qui l'aime comme un frère d'armes, bien qu'elle soit une femme. Je suis celui qui ne la traite jamais comme un être inférieur, car nous sommes tous à ses pieds. Je suis celui qui la considère comme un être supérieur au vu de son intelligence. Je suis celui qui ne doute jamais de ses capacités, même quand elle hésite. Je suis celui qui choisis les films pour elle, lors de nos soirées pizza/télé car je suis toujours le seul à interpréter ses silences et comprendre son état d'esprit du moment. Je suis celui qui retient O'Neill ou le sermonne quand il va trop loin avec elle. Je suis celui qui retient Daniel Jackson, quand je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à entendre ses remarques sur son duo avec O'Neill. Je suis celui qui les empêche tous deux de se sauter à la gorge devant elle, même si je sais qu'ils l'aiment tous les deux. Je suis celui qui lui offre le havre de paix silencieux et solide qu'elle recherche parfois avec leur dispute.  
_Je suis celui qui l'aime comme une guerrière, je suis Teal'c de Chulak._

* Je suis celui qu'elle connaissait avant de la rencontrer. Je suis celui qui a percé le mystère de la Porte des Etoiles à sa place et pourtant, elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Je suis celui qu'elle pleure toujours quand je meure. Je suis celui qu'elle serre dans ses bras quand je reviens à la vie. Je suis celui vers qui elle se tourne quand le général ne veut pas l'écouter, à propos d'une mission. Je suis celui qui lance les projets de vacances ou de soirées télé. Je suis celui qui lit la fatigue sur son visage. Je suis celui qui la force à se reposer. Je suis celui qui sait quand elle a pleuré mais je sais aussi pourquoi. Je suis celui qui lui apporte toujours mon soutien, même quand elle n'en veut pas. Je suis celui qui va la chercher pour aller au mess, quand le général n'est pas déjà passé par son labo. Je suis celui sur qui elle s'appuie pour traduire les inscriptions sur les machines qu'elle essaie de faire fonctionner. Je suis celui qu'elle estime pour son intelligence. Je suis celui qu'elle respecte même quand mes théories sont farfelues. Je suis celui qui parle 23 langues mais qui pourrait en apprendre dix de plus, si elle me le demandait. Je suis celui qui décode ses expressions ou ses postures, je parle le "Samantha Carter". Je suis celui qui gâche souvent ses têtes à têtes avec son général, mais à qui elle pardonne toujours. Je suis celui que Teal'c doit parfois contrôler car je suis celui qui ne veut que son bonheur, quitte à me faire frapper par Jack. Je suis celui qui a pris, sans le vouloir, la place de son frère dans son cœur. Je suis son frère d'armes, bien que je ne sois pas militaire. Je suis celui qu'elle défend quand Jack est injuste, même si parfois, elle est d'accord avec lui, dans le fond. Je suis celui à qui elle n'avouera pas qu'elle l'aime, car je n'en ai pas besoin, je le sais.  
_Je suis celui qui l'aime comme si elle était ma propre sœur, je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson._

* Je suis celui qui l'aime. Je suis celui qu'elle aime. Je suis le seul à avoir un sourire qui porte mon nom. Je suis le seul à savoir la faire rire, quand la situation ne s'y prête guerre et surtout si la situation est désespérée. Je suis celui qui allume des étoiles dans ses yeux quand je la regarde et j'aime ça. Je suis son supérieur depuis plus de huit ans et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis celui qui était mort et qu'elle a ressuscité. Je suis celui qui était triste et qu'elle a ramené à la vie. Je suis celui qu'elle a secoué en débarquant du Pentagone. Je suis celui qui a changé de regard sur les scientifiques. Je suis celui qui était macho mais qui adore se faire mener par le bout du nez par cette femme, et seulement elle. Je suis celui qui lui confie ma vie tous les jours mais je suis aussi celui à qui elle la ramène toujours. Je suis celui qui ne comprend jamais rien à ce qu'elle raconte pendant les briefings, mais je suis celui qui n'en raterait jamais un. Je suis celui qui la fait rougir quand je l'observe. Je suis celui qui peut lui faire avouer ses secrets les plus intimes et j'aime ça. Je suis celui qui peut lui avouer mes secrets les plus intimes et j'aime ça. Je suis celui qui donnerait sa vie pour elle et qui l'a déjà fait. Je suis celui qu'elle trouve beau. Je suis celui qui adore la fine cicatrice qu'elle a au-dessus de la lèvre, sur la droite de son magnifique visage. Je suis celui qui connaît toutes les nuances de bleu dans ses yeux. Je suis celui qui lui ouvre ses bras chaque fois qu'elle en a besoin. Je suis celui qui lui ouvre ses bras quand j'en ai besoin. Je suis celui qui la trouve parfaite, en toutes circonstances. Je suis celui qui n'arrive pas à lui trouver de défaut. Je suis celui qui trouve que ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle. Je suis celui qui reconnaît son parfum avant qu'elle n'entre dans une pièce. Je suis celui vers qui elle se tourne quand tout va mal. Je suis celui vers qui elle se tourne quand tout va bien. Je suis celui dont elle ne peut pas se passer pour vivre et ça me fait peur mais j'aime ça. Je suis celui qui commande toujours des Jell'O bleus pour elle au mess. Je suis celui qui cache le dernier Jell'O quand il n'en reste plus pour elle. Je suis celui qui la protège contre tout mais surtout de son manque de confiance en elle. Je suis celui qui la protège du monde extérieur, si cruel pour elle. Je suis celui qui se met entre Daniel et elle, quand mon ami va trop loin. Je suis celui qui tolère que Teal'c lui offre ses bras, quand elle en a besoin. Je suis celui qui tolère que tous les officiers de la base en veuille à son corps mais j'accepte leur jalousie à mon égard. Je suis celui qui ne peut pas l'aime comme un père, car elle en a déjà deux. Je ne suis pas celui qui l'aime comme un frère, car elle en a déjà trois. Je suis celui qui arrive encore à la surprendre car pour elle, je suis romantique. Je suis celui qui lui fait l'amour, même si je suis épuisé. Je suis celui qui lui donne des orgasmes en la touchant à peine et j'aime ça. Je suis le seul à lui faire crier mon prénom. Je ne suis pas le premier à l'avoir demandé en mariage mais je suis le seul à l'avoir épousée. Je suis celui dont elle porte le nom. Je suis celui qui l'aime pour tous ceux qui ne la connaissent pas et je l'aime plus que tous ceux qui la connaissent, réunis.  
_Je suis le général Jack O'Neill et je l'aime._

**FIN**


	2. Les hommes de ma vie

Genre/Pairing : Ship Jack & Sam - guimauve.

Saison : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob n'est pas décédé, Sam a rompu avec Pete, et Kerry n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Note : peut être considéré comme la suite ou la réponse de Sam, suite à "Sam Carter's eyes"

A mes yeux :

* J'aime savoir qu'il est de garde quand j'avance vers la Porte pour rentrer sur Terre, car je sais qu'il guette avec impatience mon code. J'aime quand il répond au téléphone en me disant que le général ne parlera qu'à moi. J'aime qu'il me donne en douce l'emploi du temps du général alors que c'est interdit. J'aime que le général le sache mais ne dise rien. J'aime quand il m'appelle paniqué parce que le général est en colère. J'aime voir la gratitude dans son regard quand je me présente et qu'il en profite pour fuir.

_J'aime qu'il soit l'assistant du général et accessoirement un peu amoureux de moi, c'est le sergent Walter Harriman._

* J'aime travailler avec lui sur la Porte quand elle est en panne. J'aime qu'il connaisse mes exigences car il sait tout d'avance ce dont j'ai besoin, avant que je ne le formule à voix haute. J'aime sa trousse à outils bien garnie, avec son énorme clef à molette. J'aime être la seule à pouvoir fouiller dedans. J'aime ses connaissances en mécanique, si précieuses pour ma moto. J'aime nos balades le dimanche après-midi. J'aime qu'il me laisse gagner les courses et je ne cache jamais ma joie. J'aime que ça fasse le tour de la base mais que ça ne le dérange pas.

_J'aime travailler avec lui car il ne me juge pas, c'est le sergent Sylvester Siler._

* J'aime sa façon de me regarder. J'aime son aisance à me faire sentir normale. J'aime sa douceur et sa gentillesse envers moi et les miens. J'aime la maison qu'il avait acheté même si c'était rapide. J'aime la bague qu'il m'avait achetée. J'aime avoir croisé sa route pour me rendre compte que je suis folle d'un autre. Je n'aime pas avoir dû le faire souffrir à cause d'un autre. J'aime qu'il ne m'en tienne pas rigueur. J'aime qu'il ait cherché à me connaitre. J'aime les moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

_Mais je ne l'aime pas assez, c'est Pete Shanahan._

* J'aime qu'il m'ait fait venir au SGC. J'aime qu'il m'ait mise dans les pattes du colonel O'Neill. J'aime le sourire qu'il a eu quand j'ai proposé un bras de fer à mon officier supérieur. J'aime qu'il ne cesse de croire en moi. J'aime qu'il ait compris, parfois, ce que j'ai dit pendant les briefings. J'aime qu'il ait accepté de mettre Papa dans la confidence pour qu'il devienne un Tok'ra. J'aime qu'il ait gardé le silence suite au test Zatarc. J'aime qu'il soit encore à Washington, veillant sur nous tous. J'aime qu'il ait choisis lui-même son successeur. J'aime avoir pensé qu'il avait pris la Porte des étoiles pour venir nous chercher, même si ce n'était pas le cas. J'aime qu'il ait toujours cru en moi pour ramener le colonel O'Neill. J'aime savoir qu'il veillera toujours sur moi. J'aime qu'il soit chauve.

_Je l'aime comme un père, c'est le général George Hammond._

* J'aime qu'il ait épousé ma mère. J'aime qu'il ait donné deux enfants. J'aime avoir suivi ses traces dans l'Air Force. J'aime qu'il soit général. J'aime qu'il soit fier de moi. J'aime qu'il ne soit plus atteint d'un cancer. J'aime qu'il soit réconcilié avec Mark et moi. J'aime qu'il ait compris que, malgré tout, c'est mon père et que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. J'aime qu'il partage sa tête avec Selmak. J'aime l'entendre rire. J'aime qu'il laisse le général O'Neill le surnommer Papa, prétendant que ça ne veut rien dire. J'aime qu'il sache que j'aime mon officier supérieur. J'aime qu'il ne fasse rien pour m'en dissuader. J'aime quand il s'inquiète pour moi. J'aime qu'il m'appelle quand la Tok'ra a besoin d'un mathématicien. J'aime être la plus merveilleuse à ses yeux. J'aime qu'il conserve sur lui l'alliance de ma mère. J'aime entendre la Porte s'activer et Harriman dire qu'on reçoit un code Tok'ra. J'aime quand il franchit la Porte. J'aime être la première à être saluée. J'aime me blottir dans ses bras à ce moment-là. J'aime qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé.

_J'aime être sa fille, c'est le général Jacob Carter._

* J'aime que ce soit un extraterrestre. J'aime ses blagues jaffas.J'aime sa force et sa vigueur. J'aime son respect et sa patience. J'aime sa loyauté envers le général O'Neill. J'aime quand je me serre contre lui et qu'il met quelques secondes avant de faire pareil. J'aime qu'il ait trouvé quoi dire pour Janet. J'aime qu'il dise ce qu'il pense avec si peu de mots. J'aime ses silences si éloquents. J'aime qu'il accepte de s'entrainer avec moi. J'aime quand il s'entraine avec le général et le met au tapis. J'aime son amitié avec Daniel. J'aime quand c'est lui qui choisit le film, il sait ce que j'aime et ce que j'ai envie de voir. J'aime qu'il ne me traite pas avec condescendance. J'aime quand il toise Daniel et le général quand ils se disputent. J'aime qu'il veille sur moi quand ça arrive. J'aime qu'il m'appelle "Colonel Carter" alors qu'on se connait si bien et depuis si longtemps. J'aime qu'on puisse ne pas échanger un mot pendant des heures sans que cela ne soit pesant. J'aime me sentir en sécurité quand il est près de moi. J'aime quand c'est son quart. J'aime que le général O'Neill lui ait demandé de veiller sur moi en mission. J'aime qu'ils ignorent que je le sais. J'aime la sensation que ça me procure. J'aime son symbole doré sur le front.

_J'aime être sa compagne d'armes, c'est Teal'c de Chulak._

* J'aime qu'il ait percé les secrets de la Porte des étoiles. J'aime qu'il ait été le premier à rendre espoir au colonel O'Neill. J'aime qu'ils soient amis. J'aime quand ils se chamaillent, sauf quand ça me concerne. J'aime le regarder soutenir le regard du général O'Neill. J'aime quand il baisse la tête, à chaque fois. J'aime quand il passe sa main dans ses cheveux quand il est fatigué. J'aime quand il arrose mes plantes à la maison. J'aime qu'il vienne me chercher pour prendre un café au mess. J'aime sa passion pour le café. J'aime sa passion pour tout le reste. J'aime qu'on se complète sur le plan intellectuel. J'aime qu'il fasse tout son possible pour me traduire des artefacts, afin que je puisse travailler. J'aime quand il comprend que je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'aime quand il parle pour nous deux. J'aime le savoir couvrir mes arrières, mais pas avec une arme en main. J'aime quand il fait "Oh". J'aime quand il essaie de prouver au général qu'il a tort. J'aime quand il a raison. J'aime qu'il se soucie toujours de ce que je pense. J'aime qu'il organise les vacances et les jours de repos. J'aime être dans son équipe. J'aime quand il revient d'entre les morts. J'aime le serrer contre moi et le savoir vivant. J'aime ses lunettes. J'aime quand il joue avec.

_Je l'aime comme mon frère, c'est le docteur Daniel Jackson._

* Je l'aime. J'aime qu'il m'aime. J'aime qu'il soit plus vieux. J'aime qu'il ait donné son prénom à mon sourire. J'aime quand il me fait rire. J'aime me sentir légère après. J'aime le savoir près de moi. J'aime quand il me regarde, même de loin. J'aime me sentir féminine quand il le fait. J'aime en faire ce que j'en veux. J'aime avoir gain de cause. J'aime lui confier ma vie, car il en prend soin. J'aime qu'il me trouve belle. J'aime quand il dit qu'il me trouve parfaite. J'aime qu'il déteste mes discours scientifiques. J'aime qu'il les écoute quand même. J'aime son corps et ses cicatrices. J'aime son esprit et ses cicatrices. J'aime son intelligence et son intégrité. J'aime qu'il soit cynique. J'aime ses yeux, surtout quand il me sourit. J'aime son sourire en coin. J'aime son visage finement ridé. J'aime son odeur. J'aime son gel douche. J'aime ses plaques militaires quand il est torse nu. J'aime mon débardeur gris qui le fait fantasmer. J'aime qu'il soit là pour moi, toujours. J'aime qu'il soit général, mon général. J'aime être son lieutenant-colonel, à lui. J'aime être son second depuis notre première rencontre. J'aime qu'il commande les provisions pour le mess. J'aime qu'il arrive toujours à me trouver de la Jell'O bleue alors que le chariot à dessert est vide. J'aime qu'il réponde à mes désirs avant que je ne les exprime, parfois. J'aime quand il écoute de l'opéra. J'aime qu'il ne soit jaloux ni de Teal'c, ni de Daniel. J'aime qu'il soit jaloux. J'aime quand il se bat pour moi. J'aime quand il se confie à moi. J'aime le regarder pêcher. J'aime quand il me touche. J'aime les nuits avec lui. J'aime son corps contre le mien. J'aime quand il est romantique. J'aime être mariée avec lui en secret. J'aime que tout le monde le sache mais que personne ne dise rien.

_J'aime le général Jack O'Neill et il m'aime._

_J'aime qu'ils m'adorent tous car je les aime de tout mon coeur !_

**FIN**


End file.
